¿Entrenamos?
by Hitsugaya Fiore-chan
Summary: Lo se... pesimo titulo. En fin, este es mi primer two-shoot de Bleach y es Hitsuruki :3 Rukia necesita entrenar y cierto capitan la va a ayudar...
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! bueno, este es mi primer one-shoot de Bleach... asi que perdonen si tengo algun error :P**

**Bueno, este fic es sobre mi parejita favorita: la parejita de Shiro-chan... ejem... Hitsugaya-Taicho y Rukia-Chan ^.^ disfruten :D**

_..._

Era de mañana en el Seiretei y Rukia se encontraba camino hacia su cuartel, al llegar vio a su capitan charlando con el capitan Kyoraku.

-_Ah! Rukia, necesito que le lleves estos documentos importantes al capitan Hitsugaya porfavor-_ dijo el capitan Ukitake entregandole una pila de hojas a la ojivioleta.

-_Como ordene, Taicho...-_

**Rukia POV**

Camine perdida en mis pensamientos rumbo al cuartel del decimo escuadron, desde que comence a caminar, por alguna razon no podia dejar de penzar en alguien... ¿En quien? pues en Hitsugaya-taicho... es raro penzar en el... pero por alguna razon lo hago muy a menudo ultimamente. Pobre, siempre anda haciendo papeleo, y Rangiku no lo ayuda mucho que digamos... Hmm... el siempre parece frio y distante si te fijas en sus hermosos ojos turquesas... o en su suave y blanco cabello... en su asombroso poder... en lo lindo que se ve cuando le grita a Matsumoto... HAAAY RUKIA! ¿En que rayos estas pensando?! Aver... ¿Desde cuando piensas esto? y lo mas importante... ¿Por que?!

"_Estas enamorada" _

Agghh callate Sode no Shirayuki, el es un capitan y yo solo una subordinada del capitan Ukitake... seria imposible que... el y yo... AAGGGHH! BASTA! Me tengo que concentrar en llevarle estos documentos a Toushiro... digo! a Hitsugaya-Taicho...

-_¿Necesitas algo Kuchiki?-_ ¿Que? ¿Como ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? esa voz la conocia... esa voz era de... haay no... ¿En que momento llege aqui? estaba tan perdida en los pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya habia llegado! -_Kuchiki... ¿Me escuchas? oye... ¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_-¿Eeh? Ah! Si! e-estoy bien...- _me puse nerviosa ya que Hitsugaya-taicho puso una mano en mi frente para checar mi temperatura...

-_Eeeehhh... ¿Hitsugaya-Taicho?...-_ dije poniendome mas roja que un tomate por tenerlo tan cerca de mi... pero el penso que tenia fiebre...

-_Kuchiki, deberias ir al 4to escuadron a que te revisen porque creo que tienes algo de fiebre...-_ comento sacando su mano de mi frente.

-_N-no se preocupe Taicho... no es nada, enserio...- _dije tratando de que todo lo anteriormente ocurrido quedara en el pasado... y cuando digo "anteriormente" me refiero a los pasados 5 minutos...

-_Bueno... como quieras, despues no digas que no te lo dije...-_ dijo mirandome con el seño fruncido y cruzado de brazos...

-_Jejeje le prometo que no me arrepentire...-_

_-¿Y bien?-_

-_¿Bien que?-_ dije confundida...

_-¿Para que viniste al cuartel?-_

_-Aaah! vine a traerle unos documentos que le manda mi Taicho...-_

_-Oh, genial...- _dijo con cierto tono de ironia en su voz...

-_¿Pasa algo Hitsugaya-Taicho?-_

_-No, nada... solo... dejalos en mi escritorio-_

_-Esta bien...-_ dije dejando los papeles en su escritorio como lo habia indicado -_Bueno, ahora si me disculpa... me tengo que ir de regreso al cuartel...-_

_-Esta bien, puedes retirarte...-_

Estaba caminando fuera del cuartel del decimo escuadron cuando una idea se me vino a la cabeza... corri de regreso a la oficina de Toushiro... perdon! Hitsugaya-Taicho... Agghh esto comienza a molestarme...- _Aaah! se me olvidaba!-_ dije apareciendo de repente en su oficina...

-_Kuchiki! ¿Que pasa ahora?-_

_-Emmm... pues... me preguntaba... si no tienes inconvenientes... ¿Me podrias entrenar con la zampakuto?...-_¿Por que no? ademas... necesito entrenar...-_ ya que ambas son de hielo... yyy... tu eres un gran maesto... Entiendo si no quieres!... ya que debes tener mucho trabajo... y eso...-_

El se paro y comenzo a caminar hacia mi... hasta que estubo frente a mi... - _De acuerdo-_

_-¿Encerio?-_ estaba que no me la creia! Acepto!-

-_Asi es, te ayudare-_

No se cuando, no se porque, pero lo hice... -_Graciaaaaas!-_ de un momento a otro una emocion incontenible se apodero de mi y cuando me di cuenta... le habia saltado al cuello dandole un abrazo... esperen, ¿Le salte al cuello? ¿Desde cuando el es mas alto que yo?... pero esperen! ¿Que rayos estoy haciendo? Todavia lo estoy abrazando! ALGUIEN QUE ME MATE!

-_K-kuchiki...?-_

_-Perdon! perdon! perdon! perdon! perdon! _-dije soltandolo mientras rogaba porque no me congelase...- _no se que me paso... solo...-_ fui callada por el...

-_N-no importa... mejor ve a tu cuartel... Ukitake te debe andar buscando...-_ dijo bajando la cabeza para que no notara que se habia sonrojado... pero lo note apenas lo deje de abrazar jejeje...

-_Tienes razon... entonces... ¿Sigue en pie lo de entrenar?-_

_-Por supuesto, ven aqui a eso de las 3pm-_

_-Esta bien, aqui estare!-_

_-Adios Kuchiki...-_

_-Adios Hitsugaya-Taicho...-_

**Fin Rukia POV**

Ya estaban por ser las 3 en punto y a Rukia le habian dado el dia libre ya que uso como excusa de que habia tenido algo de fiebre... (Jajaja termino siendo util de alguna manera XD) Llego al cuartel del decimo escuadron y vio a Toushiro esperandola en la puerta...

-_Hola Hitsugaya-Taicho... o deberia decirle Sensei...- _dijo la ojivioleta con un tono serio, aunque sono mas como una burla.

_-Sigue con lo de "Taicho", ya estoy acostumbrado...- _dijo Toushiro sin darle mucha importancia...

Caminaron hasta llegar a una cueva que era perfecta para poder entrenar en paz. El tiempo se les paso volando mientras fabricaban hielo, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche.

**Toushiro POV**

-_Ya es de noche! ¿En que momento paso?-_ rayos, el tiempo pasa volando cuando te entretienes.

-_Jajaja es verdad, mejor descanzemos un poco y luego nos vamos...-_ dijo Kuchiki caminando hacia unas rocas en la entrada de la cueva mientras yo la seguia.

-_Oye... wooooaaaah!..-_ Kuchiki se resvalo con el suelo congelado de la cueva y curiosamente cayo encima mio quedando muy cerca de mi rostro... valla, nunca me di cuenta de lo hermosos que son sus ojos a la luz de la luna... esos grandes ojos violetas me hipnotizaron completamente, me llamaban atrallendome cada vez mas hacia ella... hasta que...

-_H-hitsugaya-Taicho...-_ se acerco cada vez mas a mi rostro...

-_Kuchiki...-_ mi rostro se acercaba mas al de ella mientras mis ojos se ivan cerrando poco a poco... senti su respiracion frente a mi rostro... no se como, pero de un momento a otro mi cabeza bajo hasta tocar los labios de Kuchiki. Estaba besando a Kuchiki! ¿En que momento paso esto? pero se sentia tan... bien...

Mi cuerpo no responde a mis ordenes, mis manos pasan a su cintura, mientras que ella pasa sus brazos en mi cuello... ¿Por que me siento asi? tan... confundido... con una fuerte presion en el estomago... es oficial... ya no se que rayos me ocurre.

_"Estas enamorado"_

Aghh ahora no, Hiourinmaru...

Rukia se separo de un momento a otro... esperen, ¿Desde cuando la llamo con su nombre de pila? -_L-lo siento taicho... y-yo no q-queria... lo siento...-_ me dijo mientras miraba el suelo avergonzada...

_-Rukia... no tienes que disculparte, es mas, yo te tengo que pedir perdon... ya que yo fui quien... te beso...-_ le dije mientras la tomaba de la mejilla para que me mirara.

_-Taicho...-_ dijo flojito mientras me miraba con esos ojos violetas con los que era capaz de hipnotizarme... y lo estaba logrando otra vez...

-_Pero si te soy sincero... eso no estubo tan mal...- _esperen... ¿Yo dije eso? maldita sea! mi lengua se empezo mover sola! aunque este diciendo la verdad... pero este no es el momento!

-_¿Eeh?-_ se veia algo confundida... pero a la vez se le notaba un brillo inusual en los ojos... como si de alguna manera ella esperara oir eso...

_-Eto... n-nada... olvidalo...-_ pase una mano por detras de mi cabeza mientras trataba de mirar hacia otro lado...

-_Si tu dices...-_

Pasaron unos minutos en los que solo nos quedamos callados reflexionando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, era raro... no era un silencio incomodo... pero tampoco era muy agradable que digamos...

-_Eto.. ya me tengo que ir... Nii-sama me debe estar esperando...-_ fue ella quien rompio el silencio...

-_Eeeh.. si, te puedo llevar con mi shumpo asi llegas mas rapido... si tu quieres...-_ le ofreci... despues de lo que habia ocurrido, lo menos que podia hacer era llevarla hasta la mansion Kuchiki...

-_Esta bien, eso me ayudaria bastante... ya que si no llego pronto... Nii-sama me quitara a Chappy y usara a Senbonsakura contra el...-_ dijo mientras se retorcia... que cria era... pero tenia un buen punto. Kuchiki Byakuya podria usar el Bankai contra nosotros si no llegamos pronto... bueno, eso no es muy posible por diferentes razones... pero es mejor prevenir que curar...

-_Subete en mi espalda, asi sera mas facil llevarte...-_ le indique, ella asintio. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y envolvio mi cintura con sus piernas... -_¿Lista?-_ ella asintio, la tome de las piernas y la acomode mejor en mi espalda, para luego tomar impulso y comenzar a usar el shumpo hacia la mansion Kuchiki. Unos segundos despues ya estabamos a unos metros de la mansion.

**Fin Toushiro POV**

Rukia bajo de la espalda de Toushiro y se dirijio hacia la entrada de la mansion, pero al entrar... nada la pudo haber preparado para lo que vio... Estaban Kuchiki Byakuya, Ukitake-Taicho y Kyoraku-taicho, hablando sobre la fiebre que supuestamente tenia Rukia por la mañana...

-_Y bien... ¿Como va tu fiebre, Rukia?- _pregunto Ukitake-Taicho mirando a Rukia algo serio...

_"Huy, te atraparon..."_ Al parecer Shirayuki no sabe meterse en sus propios asuntos...

-_Eto... pues...- _Rukia trataba de idear una excusa que le sirva para no tener que explicar lo que estubo haciendo durante el dia...

-_Ella estubo en la 4ta division junto conmigo-_ Toushiro aparecio detras de Rukia sorprendiendola -_Me la encontre alli y me ofreci para traerla a casa-_

_-Bien! creo que ya esta todo arreglado. Nos vemos mañana si te sientes mejor-_ Exclamo Kyoraku-taicho mientras agarraba del brazo a Ukitake y se dirijia hacia la salida. Byakuya levanto una ceja.

-_E-ee que te mejores Rukia!-_ saludo Ukitake mientras era arrastrado del brazo por Kyoraku.

-_Bien... creo que yo tambien me ire...-_ dijo Toushiro tratando de sonar indiferernte.

-_Te acompaño a la salida-_ declaro Rukia.

Una vez en la puerta...

-_Gracias por ayudarme a entrenar Toushiro...-_ dijo la ojivioleta mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-_No hay de que...-_ el peliblanco sonrio tiernamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado que no sean los ojos de la Kuchiki.

-_¿Mañana a la misma hora?-_ pregunto Rukia... _"Hazlo ahora!"_ Aggh calla Shirayuki...

-_Muy bien... mañana a la misma hora-_ asintio Toushiro.

Rukia tomo valor y siguio el consejo de Shirayuki... (de vez en cuando sus consejos servian...) se inclino y beso en la mejilla a Toushiro el cual se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se volvia tan rojo como el cabello de Renji.

-_Buenas noches Toushiro...-_ dijo Rukia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa para luego dar la vuelta y cerrar la puertra detras de ella.

_-Buenas noches Rukia...-_ sonrio para sus adentos y comenzo a caminar hacia su cuartel... -_Te vere mañana...-_

_..._

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin.**

**Raro ¿No? bueno, eso pasa porque todo esto salio de mi mentecita :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado... (yo tenia planeado hacer un 2do capi... pero me parecio mejor dejarlo asi :P igual... ¿Quien sabe? talvez lo haga... todo depende de mi inspiracion XD) **

**Espero que les haya gustado... perdon si tengo algun error... nos leemos cuando nos leamos :D**

**Bye!**

**Unete al ejercito Hitsuruki! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kon'nichiwa! XD**

**Aquí dejo la segunda parte de este fic. Que paso a ser uno de mis favoritos :O (Al final me decidí en hacer una 2da parte XD)**

**Gracias por sus reviews y por leerlo :3 espero que les guste la 2da parte :D**

**...**

**-**_Taichoooo...! No quiero hacer el papeleo!-_ Se encontraba Rangiku Matsumoto haciendo su usual puchero mientras miraba a su Capitán el cual tenía (como siempre) el ceño fruncido ante la queja de su teniente.

-_Matsumoto, no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no hacer el papeleo, es una orden.-_ Hitsugaya ya comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-_¿Y por q__ué no lo haces tú? después de todo, tu eres el capitán-_ la rubia se cruzo de brazos mientras seguía haciendo pucheros.

-_No lo hago yo porque tengo un asunto que atender-_ el peliblanco agarro a Hyourinmaru (La cual estaba apoyada a un lado del escritorio)

-_¿Un asunto?- _ya se empezó a interesar...

-_Así es y te recomiendo que comiences con el papeleo porque quiero verlo terminado cuando vuelva-_ y sin decir otra palabra el Capitán de la decima división salió de su cuartel con un rumbo desconocido.

En el cuartel...

-_¿A dónde irá? ya estuvo así toda la semana... Hmm... Para mí que esconde algo...-_ La teniente del decimo escuadrón se sentó en el escritorio de su capitán mientras agarraba un papel de la enorme pila que había. -_Ahora que lo pienso... yo tenía que hacer algo hoy... ¿Que era?... A SI! Tengo una reunión en la AMS! mejor me voy llendo porque no voy a llegar a tiempo-_

Matsumoto uso el shumpo para llegar a la 4ta división (ahí es donde hacían la reunión esta vez). Al llegar se encontró con Unohana, Nanao, Soi Fong, Yoruichi, Nemu, Isane, Kyone y por supuesto con la presidenta de la asociación, Yachiru (la cual estaba comiendo dulces, como siempre).

_-Que comience la reunión! ¿Falta alguien?-_ Nanao pregunto mirando a todas las presentes. Todas se miraron entre sí buscando algun rostro desaparecido, y luego de unos segundos ya supieron la respuesta. -_Falta Rukia-chan.-_

-_¿Rukia-chan? que raro, es la única que falta... pero en fin, demos inicio a la reunión, ya llegara...-_

Todas asintieron.

-_¿Algun tema a trata__r?-_ Nanao pregunto.

-_Yo tengo uno.-_ Matsumoto se puso de pie ganando la atención de todas en la sala.

-_¿De qué se trata?-_ Nanao pregunto interesada.

-_Miren, desde hace una semana que mi capitán ha estado saliendo a quien sabe dónde y siempre vuelve de un humor raro; cuando le pregunto a donde va o que va a hacer, nunca me responde; y siempre es a la misma hora, sospecho que oculta algo...- _Termino de explicar la teniente de la decima división.

-_Hmm...¿De casualidad sale todos los días a las 3pm?-_ pregunto Kyone algo sorprendida.

-_Si! ¿Cómo lo sabes?-_ Matsumoto levanto una ceja.

-_Porque Rukia-chan ha estado haciendo lo mismo todos los días a la misma hora desde hace una semana.-_

-_Osea... los dos casos están conectados de alguna manera...-_ Dedujo Yoruichi.

-_Tenemos que seguir a Chibi-chan y a Rukia-chan!-_ salto Yachiru con la boca llena de dulces.

-_¿Entonces hacemos eso?_- pregunto Soi Fong.

-_La presidenta lo dijo... entonces... supongo que sí- _Isane se encogió de hombros.

-_Muy bien, entonces se da por concluida la reunión, todas tendremos que averiguar que ocultan Hitsugaya-Taicho y Rukia-chan, nos reuniremos exactamente en una semana para exponer los resultados, ¿Ok?-_ Dijo Nanao y todas asintieron para retirarse cada quien a su cuartel.

-_Taicho... ¿Qué ocultas?-_ Matsumoto llego a su cuartel y vio todo el papeleo que le quedaba por hacer. Suspiro. -_Creo que necesito unas vacaciones...-_

1 hora antes...

-_Rukia-chan ¿A dónde vas?-_ pregunto Ukitake mirando a su subordinada.

-_Eto... es que tengo varias cosas que hacer...- _respondió la ojivioleta poniendo una de esas sonrisas que ponía en el mundo humano.

-_¿Cosas?-_ el capitán alzo una ceja.

-_Eeee... si! y si no salgo ahora, no voy a llegar a tiempo! así que adiós Taicho!-_ Tan pronto como Rukia dijo eso, esta desapareció dejando a un pensativo Ukitake tras ella. Kyone se acerco a su capitán desde atrás y se paró a su lado. -_Ha estado así toda la semana...-_

-_¿Si?-_ pregunto Ukitake.

-_Así es, usted no la ha visto porque ha estado en cama...-_ Kyone se encogió de hombros.

-_Oh, claro...-_

Rukia uso su shumpo para llegar al lugar donde siempre iba desde hace una semana. Ella había avanzado mucho con su entrenamiento y estaba muy agradecida con Toushiro por eso, yyy... si, desde hace unos días ellos comenzaron a llamarse por su nombre de pila, aunque claro, solo lo hacían cuando no había nadie presente.

-_Hmm... Me pregunto qué haremos hoy...-_ se puso a pensar la ojivioleta.

_"¿Dar un paseo romántico, tal vez?"_ rayos, ya se metió Shirayuki.

-_¿Qué? No! ¿De qué hablas?-_

_"Hay, no te hagas la tonta!, no sirve conmigo, soy parte de ti ¿Recuerdas? se que te gusta Toushiro..."_

_-Agghh... Eso no es verdad!-_

_"Aja... sí, claro... tu solo síguelo negando..."_

_-Pero no es verdad!-_

_"¿Y lo de la semana pasada?"_

_-Eso fue un accidente!-_

_"Accidente fue que te calleras, lo del beso ya no..."_

_-Agh, ya cállate...-_

_"Apuesto a que el siente algo por ti..."_

_-¿T-tu... crees?-_

_"Aja! ¿Ves? estas interesada! lo sabia!"_

_-Yo y mi bocota...-_

_"Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, mmm... yo creo que sí. Primero: fue __él__ quien te beso en primer lugar; y segundo: ¿Viste como se pone cuando te ve? aww se le nota que le gustas!"_

_-...-_

_"¿Sin palabras?"_ Shirayuki dejo escapar una pequeña risa victoriosa.

-_Cállate...-_

_-Oi, Rukia!-_

_-¿Eh?-_ CRASH! Rukia venia tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se cruzo en su camino...

_-Oye Rukia ¿En qué pensabas?- _dijo Renji.

_-¿Eeeh? oh! hola Renji-_ saludo al pelirrojo que la miraba extrañado.

-_¿En qué pensabas?-_

_-Eeee... no, en nada... solo discutía un tema con Shirayuki...-_ dijo poniendo una mano tras su cabeza.

_-¿Mientras hacías shumpo?-_ Renji alzo una ceja.

Rukia solo se encogió de hombros.

_-¿Sobre qué?-_

Rukia, al recordar lo que había estado hablando, se puso roja... -_Eeeh... no, de nada importante!-_

_-¿Segura?-_

_-Segura! ahora, si me disculpas, tengo algo que hacer... nos vemos más tarde!-_ y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella había desaparecido de la vista.

-_Esa chica se trae algo entre manos...-_

**Rukia POV.**

Seguí corriendo lo más rápido que me daban las piernas para llegar a donde se suponía que tenía que estar a las 3 pm. _"Eso estuvo cerca..."_ otra vez Shirayuki, la verdad mi zampakuto no tiene vida social... -_¿Tú crees?-_ pregunté con tono irónico, la verdad a ella le encantaba molestarme con este tema.

Por fin llego al lugar donde siempre (desde hace una semana) me encontraba con Toushiro. El estaba sentado en una roca esperándome, pero por alguna razón parecía... ido. El estaba perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Qué mejor que eso? Fui por detrás de él, sin hacer ruido. Mi intención original era asustarlo... pero quería probar una teoría... ¿Qué tal si Shirayuki tenía razón? ¿Qué tal si él...?

En fin, camine lentamente por detrás de el... en mi mente era: besarlo en la mejilla desde atrás y así (además de asustarlo) sabría si en verdad el sentía eso... ¿Cómo? bueno... dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, y últimamente he aprendido a leer los de el... ese era mi plan original... pero nunca se puede esperar que las cosas salgan %100 de acuerdo al plan...

Estaba justo detrás de él. Trague saliva. Al parecer él no se había percatado de mi presencia... algo bueno, creo... me incline lentamente hacia su mejilla izquierda, estaba a unos centímetros de su cara... cerré mis ojos. Entonces paso. Pise una rama que hizo que el volteara justo en el momento en el que yo me inclinaba a besarlo. Yyy... termine besándolo, pero solo que en los labios.

**Toushiro POV.**

Estaba sentado esperando a Rukia. Es raro que llegue tarde, usualmente es puntual. Oigo un ruido detrás de mí, volteo, ¿Y con que me encuentro? me encuentro con que estoy besando a Rukia! ¿Qué rayos...? ¿Como paso esto? No es que me queje... pero, la verdad me tomo por sorpresa.

Unos segundos después, Rukia se separo unos centímetros de mi rostro con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión nerviosa reflejada en su cara. -_Y-yo lo siento Taicho... n-no-_ muchas explicaciones... La corte de repente poniendo una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y empujándola hacia mí, de modo que nuestros labios se vuelvan a encontrar. ¿Por qué? no lo sé, creo que fue un impulso... ¿O será amor...?

Al principio ella estaba sorprendida, pero luego poco a poco comenzó a corresponder. Luego de unos minutos nos separamos por falta de aire mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro con los ojos bien abiertos.

**Fin Toushiro POV.**

_"Awww... a poco no son muy tiernos!" _chillo Shirayuki.

_"Concuerdo contigo..."_ respondio Hyourinmaru.

-_Callense!-_ mentalmente gritaron Toushiro y Rukia.

Ambos esbozaron para el otro una pequeña sonrisa. Toushiro tomo la mano de Rukia, bajo de donde estaba sentado y simplemente le dijo -_Ya has adelantado mucho con el entrenamiento, ¿Qué te parece si... vamos a comer algo?-_ Rukia se sonrojo todavía más (si fuera posible) y asintió levemente, para que luego ambos comenzaran a caminar.

Consiguieron unas rebanadas de sandia y se sentaron en la rama de un árbol que había por ahí.

-_Oye...-_ dijo Rukia captando la atención de Toushiro.

-_¿Qué?-_ pregunto el peliblanco.

-_Te quiero-_ Rukia se sonrojo y bajo la mirada a su regazo.

Toushiro solo pudo esbozar una tierna sonrisa y con un brazo atrajo a Rukia y la abrazo poniendo su barbilla sobre el pelo de la shinigami para luego decir -_Yo también Rukia, yo también...-_

...

Ambos acordaron mantener todo en secreto por un tiempo, ya que querían que la relación durara un poco más. Fue algo difícil mantener la fachada de "Shinigamis normales" y entre los indicios estaban las usuales escapadas a las 3 de la tarde todos los días.

El pequeño capitán de pelo blanco se encontraba más raro que de costumbre, eso lo notaba cualquiera, incluso Matsumoto. Desde hacía más o menos una semana que su pequeño Taicho estaba más alegre que de costumbre, incluso la dejo salir a beber sake! Repetidas veces lo encontró soñando despierto con una mirada de felicidad en sus ojos y una sonrisa adornando su rostro, claro que en ese momento lo único que hizo Matsumoto fue comenzar a buscar la cámara por todos lados para capturar el momento, claro, sin interrumpir a su capitán.

Con Rukia no fue tan diferente. Ella estaba de muy buen humor, solo que algo distraída. Tenía la desesperada necesidad de ir a entregar papeleo a la decima división, solo ahí. Además de salirse del cuartel a las 3 de la tarde sin ninguna explicación convincente. Ukitake no solo noto eso... si no que también noto los extraños dibujos que comenzó a hacer su teniente. ¿Desde cuándo Rukia dibujaba a Chappy con un haroi de capitán y pelo blanco en punta? Al igual que Toushiro, Rukia andaba soñando despierta con una cara tremenda de felicidad, que era algo muy raro en la Kuchiki... Algo que sin duda, solo pasa una vez en la vida. -_Kyone, trae la cámara...-_

Ya había pasado una semana y como era de esperarse, la AMS se volvió a reunir.

-_Bien... ¿Alguna información que hayan encontrado?-_ pregunto Nanao mientras se acomodaba los lentes. La mayoría de las caras que había en la habitación bajaron la mirada. -_Bueno... ya veo que no...-_

_-Bien, como tengo entendido...-_ comenzó diciendo Nanao-_ Soi Fong-Taicho y Unohana-Taicho tenían papeleo, por lo tanto no pudieron hacer mucho; Yoruichi regreso al mundo humano durante ese lapso de tiempo... Isane estuvo ayudando a Unohana-Taicho... Nemu estuvo ocupada con distintas tareas que Kurostchi-taicho le asigno... Yachiru estuvo ocupada comiendo dulces...-_ Varias de las presentes levantaron una ceja -_Y yo, por mi parte, estuve ocupada con Kyoraku-taicho porque no hacia papeleo y se escapaba para beber sake. Lo que deja a dos personas que sí tuvieron la posibilidad de buscar alguna información... Rangiku, Kyone ¿Han encontrado algo?-_ todas las presentes miraron a las jóvenes peli naranjas.

-_Bueno, yo por mi parte, solamente he encontrado que Rukia-chan se volvió todavía más rara que antes, y todavía sigue saliendo todos los días a las 3pm. No he podido seguirla porque estuve cuidando a Ukitake-Taicho, quien agarro una gripe, otra vez...- _Kyone se encogió de hombros. Ahora todas las miradas se posaron en una sola persona: Matsumoto Rangiku.

_-Yo he notado lo mismo que Kyone por parte de mi Taicho. Lo que me ha hecho reflexionar... ¿Cómo se verían Rukia-chan y mi Taicho si salieran juntos? Vamos, imaginen!-_ las animo Rangiku.

Varias de las presentes miraron el techo de la sala y se pusieron a imaginar. Por ejemplo: Isane y Unohana-Taicho imaginaban a Rukia curándole un raspón en la rodilla al pequeño capitán; Yachiru los imaginaba a ambos comiendo dulces; Yoruichi los imaginaba tomando un chocolate caliente los días de frio; Nanao los imaginaba a ambos haciendo el papeleo juntos; Rangiku los imaginaba a ambos bebiendo sake mientras decían varias estupideces; y bueno... cada una se lo imaginaba a su manera. **(N. de la A.: Quiero recomendar que esta serie de escenas se las imaginen de forma chibi, así son mucho más tiernas :3)**

_-Creo que todas estamos de acuerdo en que serian muy lindos ¿No?-_ Rangiku interrumpió al resto sacándolas de sus fantasías.

Todas las presentes cruzaron miradas unas con otras para luego asentir.

-_Bueno, ya que todas est...-_ comenzó Rangiku, pero fue interrumpida.

-_Lamento llegar tan tarde!- _todas las presentes levantaron la vista hacia la nueva voz que hizo eco en la habitación junto con una respiración agitada, como si alguien hubiera estado corriendo una maratón. La persona que acababa de entrar era nada más y nada menos que Kuchiki Rukia.

-_Lamento llegar tan tarde! estaba ocupada con... uhh... cosas...-_ La ojivioleta recién puesta en escena se sentó en su respectivo lugar para luego sonreír de lado y poner una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Todas las allí presentes la miraron con una sonrisa marca Ichimaru, a lo que Rukia mentalmente dijo "_Waaa! ¿Desde cuándo todas pueden sonreír así? ¿Y por qué me miran a mí?! ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? esto me da mala espina..."_ La Kuchiki trago en seco y tímidamente tartamudeo -_¿D-De q-que estaban hablando antes de que las interrumpiera?...-_ Rukia juro que las sonrisas de las presentes se hicieron más grandes.

-_Oh! nada Rukia-chan... solo de... cosas...-_ Dijo Rangiku quien apareció de la nada por detrás de Rukia haciendo que esta diera un pequeño saltito y girara la cabeza totalmente aterrada... definitivamente tenía que salir de ahí... -_Pero ahora que estas aquí... nos puedes decir por qué te tardaste tanto... Ne, Rukia-chan? ya vez... estamos aburridas...-_ Rangiku acerco su cabeza hacia Rukia haciendo que esta se pusiera incomoda al estar buscando una respuesta convincente.

Un foco imaginario apareció en la cabeza de Rukia... ella acababa de tener una gran idea... -_Oh! mira la hora!-_ Dijo la ojivioleta levantando su muñeca hasta quedar frente a su rostro fingiendo que en ella había un reloj -_Perdón, pero me tengo que ir!-_ y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la Kuchiki estaba huyendo hacia la salida pero su paso fue bloqueado por Yoruichi quien llego antes que ella aun manteniendo su sonrisa. -_¿Te vas tan rápido Rukia-chan?- _La pequeña Kuchiki retrocedió unos pasos -_Si... es que recordé que Nii-sama me necesitaba para algo... así que tengo que irme...-_ Siguió retrocediendo pasos hasta que choco contra alguien. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y se encontró con Isane y Kyone Kotetsu, Rukia trago en seco nuevamente. Esto iba mal... -_De verdad chicas... me tengo que ir...-_ "_Eso no es verdad..."_ No te metas Shirayuki!

-_Bueno... como no tengo nada más que hacer aquí... me voy!-_ la Kuchiki trato de salir corriendo de ahí.

-_Atrápenla!-_ grito Soi Fong. Yoruichi uso Shumpo para llegar a ella pero para pararla no tenía otra opción que saltar sobre ella. Ella cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, pero lo que sintió fue... ¿Frio? -_¿Qué rayos?...-_ Se levanto para ver ¿Nieve? ahora, donde se suponía que tenía que estar Rukia solo había nieve. Cayeron en su truco! -_Era un clon de nieve! Se escapo!- _

_-No puede estar muy lejos! Encuéntrenla!-_ Grito Soi Fong. Todas las Shinigamis asintieron y se pusieron a buscar.

-_Siii! A encontrar a Rukia-chan!-_ salto Yachiru con la boca llena de dulces... arruinando completamente el momento...

-_Ella arruino el efecto dramático...-_ murmuro Soi Fong mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le caía una gota de sudor estilo anime sobre su cabeza.

_**En algun lugar...**_

Kuchiki Rukia estaba huyendo hacia cualquier lugar donde no pudiera ser encontrada. En ese momento amaba a Toushiro por haberle enseñado a hacer clones de nieve de sí misma, luego le daría las gracias... pero ahora tenía que esconderse del resto de la AMS. Que día más raro...

_**Volvemos con la AMS...**_

_-No hay señales de ella!-_

-_Rayos, tenemos que encontrarla pronto...-_ maldijo Soi Fong por lo bajo. A ese paso la pequeña Kuchiki se les iba a escapar... -_¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar?- _

_-¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a mi Taicho si vio a Rukia-chan?-_ sugirió Rangiku, quien apareció de la nada detrás de Soi Fong haciendo que esta diera un salto asustada.

-_¿COMO RAYOS HACES PARA APARECERTE ASI DE LA NADA?!-_ grito Soi Fong poniendo una mano en su pecho para calmar su respiración.

-_Oh, Gin me enseño a hacerlo...-_ Rangiku se encogió de hombros. Eso tenía sentido...

-_De todas formas... tal vez Hitsugaya-Taicho este con ella...-_ y así, todas se dirigieron a la decima división...

_**Mientras tanto en la decima división...**_

Hitsugaya Toushiro se encontraba trabajando en su siempre presente papeleo (entre sus ratos de ensoñaciones...) cuando de un golpe se abrió la puerta de su oficina dejando pasar a Rukia Kuchiki.

-_¿Rukia?-_ Toushiro esbozo una sonrisa al ver a la pequeña shinigami de ojos violetas, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de miedo que tenia pintada en la cara.

-_Rukia ¿Qué pasa?-_ rápidamente camino hacia ella y tomo su mano. Unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban a lo lejos, lo que hizo que la pequeña Kuchiki se pusiera demasiado nerviosa.

-_Toushiro, hagas lo que hagas... no les digas que estuve aquí-_ y con eso le dio un rápido beso y desapareció usando shumpo. Un segundo después de esto, la puerta se abrió de golpe (otra vez) dejando pasar a una respetable cantidad de shinigamis (mujeres, claro).

El capitán peliblanco frunció más el ceño hacia las presentes.

-_¿Que es lo que desean?-_ pregunto con su típica actitud fría.

-_Oh Taicho!-_ de entre medio del grupo salió Rangiku -_Estamos buscando a Rukia-Chan ¿La has visto?-_ pregunto poniendo un dedo en su boca.

Toushiro estuvo a punto de hablar, pero recordó lo que momentos antes la ojivioleta le dijo, por lo que simplemente dijo -_No, no la he visto. Y si así fuera... ¿Para qué necesitan a Ru-*digo*Kuchiki?-_ levanto una ceja esperando la respuesta de su teniente.

Rangiku se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza en busca de alguna respuesta -_Oh, nada que le interese Taicho... solo... cosas de mujeres!-_

"Sí, claro..." Toushiro, en sus muchos años de servicio con ella, ya podía leerla como un libro abierto, y sabía exactamente cuando su teniente mentía, ya había visto esa expresión antes…

-_Oh, bueno, avísanos si la vez!-_ y dicho esto, la oficina paso de estar llena a estar bacía en un segundo. Toushiro suspiro y regreso a su papeleo, ya había tomado un descanso demasiado largo y tenía que continuar haciéndolo.

Una brisa fría llamo su atención. Levanto la vista y se encontró con Rukia, quien parecía demasiado agotada por estar huyendo de la AMS. La pequeña shinigami jadeaba poniendo una mano en su pecho y la otra en una de sus rodillas mientras trataba de regular su respiración. Toushiro frunció el ceño al verla así. A él _no_ le gustaba ver a Rukia así.

Se acerco y puso una mano sobre su espalda para reconfortarla. Cuando Rukia por fin pudo regular su agitada respiración, camino lentamente y se sentó en el sofá. Toushiro le dio un vaso con agua y se sentó a su lado mientras ella bebía.

-_Rukia ¿Que es lo que paso? ¿Por qué te están buscando?_- la voz del pequeño capitán sonaba preocupada. Rukia recostó su cabeza en el regazo del capitán y el comenzó a acariciar su cabello para calmarla. Rukia suspiro y comenzó a hablar -_Bueno... hoy tenía una reunión con la AMS y había llegado tarde por nuestro encuentro diario... -_ dejo escapar una sonrisa -_ cuando llegue estaban hablando de algo que no entendí muy bien... bueno, el punto es que cuando llegue... empezaron a actuar raro...-_ Rukia se estremeció.

-_¿Qué clase de "raro"?-_ pregunto Toushiro.

-_Mmm... no sé cómo explicarlo... primero comenzaron a sonreír igual a Ichimaru, luego Rangiku apareció de la nada detrás mío y se acerco mucho ¿Ella sabe lo que significa "espacio personal"?... de todas formas, luego trate de excusarme para salir de ahí y ellas empezaron a interponerse en mi camino... yo use shumpo para salir corriendo, luego Soi Fong dio la orden de que me atraparan... ah! eso me recuerda...-_ Rukia se levanto de donde estaba y se sentó poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Toushiro mientras sonreía dulcemente -_Gracias por enseñarme a hacer clones de nieve, eso fue lo que me salvo de ellas...-_ El capitán peliblanco puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Rukia y dijo -_De nada...-_ sus rostros se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios en un beso.

-_Oi Taicho, me preguntaba si podía...-_ la voz de Rangiku (quien acababa de entrar en la oficina) se corto en seco al ver la escena. Toushiro y Rukia se separaron ruborizados mientras trataban de fingir que nada había pasado momentos antes... aunque no pudieron hacer mucho ya que la teniente había presenciado todo.

1...

2...

3...

Rangiku comenzó a saltar y a chillar señalando a los dos shinigamis sonrojados que tenía enfrente -_Kyaaaaaaa! Lo sabia! Lo sabia! Ustedes dos están saliendo! Kyaaaa!- _**(Momento fangirl XD) **ya estaba dispuesta a dar media vuelta para esparcir la noticia del Hitsuruki al resto de la Sociedad de Almas cuando... un muro de hielo bloqueo la salida.

-_Rangiku-_ la teniente se tenso al escuchar la voz amenazante de su pequeño capitán.

-_¿Si, Taicho?-_ esto es malo... solo habla así cuando algo es muy serio...

_-Espero que no estés pensando en esparcir la noticia por toda la Sociedad de Almas... ¿No?-_ la temperatura del ambiente ahora era de menos de 10° y la teniente tetona ahora comenzaba a temblar.

_-No Taicho! ¿Cómo crees?_ _solo estaba llendo a beber*digo* a entregar el papeleo!-_ Toushiro solo levanto una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

-_Me alegra oír eso ¿Sabes? porque si esto se llega a saber, yo voy a decirle a Yamamoto-Soutaicho que de la orden que desde ahora a 10 años tú no te puedas acercar ni a una sola gota de sake ¿Queda claro?- _el aire de la oficina se volvió mas frio que antes y un aura oscura apareció alrededor de Toushiro.

_-Está bien... está bien... prometo no decirle nada a nadie hasta que ustedes den la orden, pero por ahora... quiero ser la primera en felicitarlos!-_ y dicho y hecho, Rangiku atrapo al pequeño capitán en un "abrazo de muerte" haciendo que este perdiera todo el oxigeno en sus pulmones.

_-HMMMPP!-_ al fin Rangiku lo soltó y Toushiro cayó de rodillas buscando aire. Ahora la próxima victima era la pequeña Kuchiki, quien ya se disponía a escapar o usar kido para poder sobrevivir al abrazo... lástima que la agarraron desprevenida. Rukia metió en sus pulmones tanto aire como pudo mientras esperaba ser aplastada, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Rangiku la abraso, si, pero en un abrazo normal... para sorpresa de todos. Rukia solo pudo devolver el abrazo y susurrar un "_Gracias"._

-_¿Por qué a ella la abrazas bien cuando yo casi me asfixio?__ No es justo!-_ Toushiro se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero enojado. Rukia y Rangiku solo atinaron a reírse de la actitud infantil del capitán peliblanco.

_**3 semanas después...**_

Rukia y Toushiro habían estado hablando y decidieron que ya era hora de dar a conocer su relación ¿Y qué manera más rápida de hacerlo sino con Rangiku?

-_¿Me buscaban?- _Rangiku entro en la oficina de su capitán, el cual se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio con Rukia a su lado.

-_Así es...-_ la parejita cruzo las miradas y sonrió para luego volverse a dirigir a la teniente -_Decidimos que es hora. Puedes correr la voz-_ concluyeron.

-_Kyaaaa!-_ y así Toushiro y Rukia quedaron atrapados en un abrazo de muerte proporcionado por Matsumoto Rangiku.

_-Bueno basta! nos estamos quedando sin aire!-_ grito Toushiro haciendo que Rangiku los libere para después secarse una lagrima imaginaria -_Aww! mi Taicho está creciendo! estoy tan feliz!- _y otra vez los atrapo en un abrazo... solo que por menos tiempo.

-_Ya mismo les voy a decir al resto! nos vemos luego!-_ Rangiku salió usando shumpo dejando nuevamente solos a Toushiro y Rukia.

-_¿Cuanto crees que tardara en saberse la noticia?-_ pregunto Rukia sonriendo.

-_1 hora máximo-_ dijo Toushiro abrasando a Rukia por la espalda y besando su mejilla.

Obviamente, algun día tenían que decirle a Byakuya de su relación... bueno, digamos que al principio pareció tomarlo con calma, pero luego pidió hablar a solas con Toushiro. Rukia accedió y los dejó solos a ambos mientras que ella esperaba afuera de la oficina de su hermano. _~Mil amenazas de muerte después...~ _Toushiro salió casi tan blanco como su cabello, estaba seguro de que tendría pesadillas durante dos semanas... además de desarrollar una fobia a los pétalos de Sakura.

Pero en fin, saltando alguna que otra broma de Ichigo como _"Por fin encontraste a alguien que este a tu altura!"_ O cosas por el estilo, la Sociedad de Almas tomo con mucha sorpresa, asombro y alegría la noticia de la nueva pareja.

Aunque cabe decir que los días a partir de ahí, fueron ligeramente más fríos...

...

**Ojayo! **

**Bueno, aquí termina mi two-shoot Hitsuruki! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Voy a estar escribiendo fics. Más largos de esta parejita ya que me súper encanta :3 (si quieren ver algunos futuros fics. Hitsuruki que tengo para escribir, fíjense en mi perfil y me dicen cual quieren que escriba primero :D) Dejen sus reviews! ^w^**

**Bueno... creo que eso es todo, en este capítulo quería centrarme un poco más en la comedia que en el romance, espero haberlo logrado. :3**

**Con esto me despido! Sayounara! ^^**

**Únete**** al ejercito Hitsuruki! (anda, yo se que tu quieres XD)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hitsugaya Fiore-Chan~**_


End file.
